


Shugo Chara Gender Bender

by StarAmulet



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: Gender Bender, StarAmulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAmulet/pseuds/StarAmulet
Summary: A new evil is now rising now its up to Amu and the gang to stop them but it isn't only them stopping them but also their gender bender parts! with the sc gang out of their world they're going to need all the help they can get from their gender bender Parts!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ages~
> 
> Amu-15
> 
> Rima-15
> 
> Yaya, 14
> 
> Utau-15
> 
> Nagihiko-15
> 
> Tadase-15
> 
> Kairi-14
> 
> Kukai-16
> 
> Ikuto-16

Amu P.O.V~

The sun was shining very bright, the birds singing. Yup the morning was peaceful nothing could rui-

"Ahhh I'm late for school!" I said once I realized the time, well so much for the peaceful morning... anyway...My name is Hinamori Amu and I'm 13 years old and in my first year in middle school along with my friends and of course with my shugo chara's Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia by my side.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Ami!" I said as I left the door and ran towards Sieyo Middle school. Along the way I saw my friends Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Tadase, Kukai, Utau and Ikuto "hey guys!" I said once I reach them

"If you slept more than what you usually do, you might had made us late for school for sure"Ikuto said

"hey at least I made it in time!"

"calm down Amu he's just worrying about you coming late for school after all so far you got a perfect attendence" Utau said

"Which is kind of a miracle with the sleepy head you are" Rima commented and I pouted

"Yeah I doubt he worry about me" I said pertedning I didn't hear Rima's comment and glance where Ikuto is and he had that famous smirk of his on

"and what If I did Amu" he said which I have no idea as to why I was blushing. Damn it.

"guys were gonna be late for school if we just stand here" Yaya said. Oh yeah, school I almost forgot. We then we started to run towards the school gates since Kukai declare a race and well knowing him and Utau there's no backing out  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx  
~Normal P.O.V~

"Boss we finally located them" A man said as he stood in front of a desk where a man who's his boss was sitting on a chair who's back was faced towards the man, as the boss stared out the window with an evil smile on his face when heard what the man said

"you know what to do next" the boss said

"Yes sir" the man said and bowed before leaving

"once those kids are out of the picture I'll be able to complete my plan" the boss said with a sinister laugh

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx  
~ Amu P.O.V~

"Finally! We made it out of school alive!" I said while stretching my arms

"Amu you only say that because you forgot to do your math homework" Rima stated and I just laugh nervously

"At least Amu-chan got save since sensei wasn't here" Nagi said

"and it gives Hinamori here an extra day to finish it" Kukai added

"Unless she falls asleep while doing math" Ikuto said. Why that.. No Amu control your self he's only teasing you.  
"As if that will ever happen" I said in my Cool n' Spicy facade

"Amu-chan, Ikuto had caught you many times when you were asleep during math class along with most of us as witness" Tadase said and at this I blush. Ikuto had caught me sleeping during my math classes!?

"W-what!?" I ask and I blush harder in which cause my friends to start laughing and me starting to yell at them.

After a while we had to go our own separated ways back home. I walk through the park which I always walk through in order to get home a little faster, though when I pass through the park I felt as if someone was following me but another weird part was that also no one was in the park..weird...I heard the sound of leaves rustling behind me and turn to see no one there. Okay, now I definitely know something is wrong. I pick up my pace and now I heard foot steps behind me, I now started to run but right before I even reach out of the park I felt a hand grab me by the arm pulling me back, I was about to scream but then they put a cloth around my mouth and my nose and slowly I started to fall unconscious

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"boss we retrieve the girl" a man said as I slowly started to wake up once I was fully awake I look around and I was in a room the light was very dim, though I was able to see a man talking on the phone, But...I'm kidnap and where exactly am I!? Man what did I do to deserve this?

"got it boss" I heard the man say as he hung up his phone he turn around to face me "Its seems that your awake now" he said though I didn't speak "guys untie her and you know where to take her" the man said and then two more men in black appear and untie me...Wait untie me? wasn't I suppose to be kidnap? Wait Amu don't jinx it, it could be worse! Just then the two men untie me and got me by the arms and started to lead me to what look like another room but before I knew it the room was actually a portal. A PORTAL!? Are they serious?! Why would they have a portal! wait I shouldn't be thinking that.. I should be thinking where its gonna take me!

"Ahh!" I yelp as I felt something prick my neck and soon they threw me into the portal, just as I thought I reach what look like the end, I fell on the floor "ow!" I yell and that's when I notice my surrounding after the pain of falling was gone. "huh? I'm back in the park" I said I tried to stand up but every time I try I ended up falling down. Huh? No way I'm starting to get dizzy and at a time like this...I move my hands towards where my bag should be and surprisingly it was there with my other belongings, My phone, money, everything! OK now I know something is way off. I try to stand again and manage to stand up this time. I started to walk slowly since I didn't want to fall again, but my vision kept getting more blurrier by the second but even so I saw some one there in front of me a few feet away the only thing I was able to manage to see was that it was a guy and by now I already lost most of my consciousness and started to fall and every thing went Black...

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> I try to stand again and manage to stand up I started to walk slowly since I didn't want to fall again, But my vision kept getting more blurrier by the second but even so I saw some one there in front of me a few feet away the only thing I was able to manage to see was that it was a guy by now I already lost most of my consciousness and started to fall and every thing went Black...

Amu's P.O.V~

I felt something warm and comfy next to me and a pair of arms around me. Must be Ikuto so a snuggle closer after all I'm way too tired to even yell or get mad at him if he starts teasing me plus the bed is way to comfy...Wait a second... when exactly was I even in bed. The last thing I remember was that I was in the park and then every thing went black...So who the hell is next to me! I open my eyes only to red wait why red? I look further up only to see a guy I saw he had slightly messy pink hair and around his neck I saw a string necklace with a red X on it and I figure out the red I saw was his shirt he wore a soccer type of shirt that also had some white color around the collar and white at the end of his sleeves. Whoa wait a second it's a guy next to me! A stranger, and let me repeat this one more time it's A guy! Though...he looks kinda cu- hold it Amu what are you thinking! He's a total stranger and most of all we're sleeping in the same bed! Calm down Amu, calm down just take a deep breath and

"AAAAhhhh" I let out a ear piercing scream as the guy next to me woke up startle and fell on the floor with a loud thump

"ouch" he said as he rub his head and wince in pain as I sat up and look at him and he then look at me though when he did it felt like time froze though I notice that he seem to be like a year older than me. Just then the door open and in came a woman she had brown hair though the points of her hair were light brown

"what happen is every thing OK? I heard screaming" she ask worry though blink when she saw me on the bed and the guy on the floor "Oh you're awake how are you feeling? are you hurt?" She ask completely forgetting about the guy on the floor and I only nodded

"where am I? What happen?" I ask

"your in my house" I heard the guy say as I turn to look at him, he was now standing.

"Akiro told me he was walking in the park when he found you he said that you couldn't stand up and kept falling though when you manage to stand up and started walking you suddenly fell unconscious and Akiro brought you here for your safety" the woman explain

"So...exactly how long have I've been unconscious?" I ask

"two days actually when Akiro brought you home" the woman responded

"wait two days?!" I ask shock I was unconscious for two day! Oh man I'm sure my parents are damn worry they must have contacted the police by now.

"By the way do you live alone sweetie?" the woman ask

"Huh? why?" I ask

"Well I'm sure if you live with your parents than they would have contact the police by now and would be reporting a missing child by now" she said. Wait. what!? I'm wasn't home for two days and my parents haven't even contact the police!? Are they serious!? No wait that can't be they must have, though one thing keeps on bothering me why the heck did those men send me to the park if they would know I would contact the police but wait they threw me to a portal...the portal could it be that I ended up in some type of other dimension or something?! If so than nobody here knows and worst I don't have place to stay gah! why is this happening to me! just then my stomach growl and I blush a little of embarrassment

"I guess I should make you something to eat after all you haven't eaten in two days, well meanwhile I left some clothes for you to wear in the bathroom if you have any questions just ask Akiro" She said and I nodded as she walk out the door leaving me Alone with the guy now known as Akiro.

"So" He started as i look turn to look at him "What's your name? I'm Akiro as you may know, nice to meet you" He said

"Amu, nice to meet you too" I said bluntly just then I remember something where are my chara's!? I then started to look around the room for my egg carrier case

"what are you looking for?" Akiro ask

"when you found me did I had a case around my waist" I ask worry

"oh that" he said and walk towards one of the drawers on the night stand and took out my case "here" he said and hand it to me when I grab it I open it to see that my chara's were OK and all of them were there I gave a sigh of relief "you have chara's too?" Akiro suddenly ask and I notice he was next to me.

"W-wait you know about Shugo chara's?" I ask

"of course I do I have four" he said

"r-really?" I ask shock

"yeah but it's either they wonder off somewhere into town or my little brother has them hostage" He said with his eyes close and with one hand holding his chin end resting his elbow on the palm of his other hand in a thinking position "Ah well either way I'm sure they're fine" he said and smile "hey are you going to go and change or are you going to be in my clothes all day" he said changing the topic though that's when I look at my self and I notice I was wearing a shirt that was a little big for me and some basket ball shorts "my mom said you'll be more comfortable in that than in the Uniform you were wearing before" he stated and I nodded in understanding as I got off the bed holding my egg carrier case with me " the bathroom is down the hall the second door to the right" he said as I walk out the door with a short nod. Once I was in the bathroom taking a shower I kept on thinking though... If I am in some type of other dimension than what type? Okay, I read to many science fiction comics and it's impossible so I must have been sent to another place similar to Seiyo but either way the big Question is who were those people and why did they send me here? Why?

"Gah this is to much!" I yell might as well just finish taking a bath. I got one of the towels and I quickly dried off and change into the clothes that Akiro's mom left me, which was a red blouse and black skinny jeans when I finish went into the hallway and into Akiro's Room since it's the only place I know as I sat on the bed My chara's woke up

"Amu-chan are You ok desu~?" Suu ask worry

"yeah but I don't know where I am" I said and look around the room

"well than if you want we can Investigate around the house Amu-chan!" Ran said

"I meant the town Ran" I said

"Though you know this town very well Amu so if your some where else than you can figure it out" Miki

"But..." I started but then Dia came

"She won't be able any more" She said

"What do you mean?" I ask

"where not in Seiyo anymore" She said

"EEEHHHH?!" my chara's said along with me. Where not in Seiyo?!

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> "where not in Seiyo anymore" She said
> 
> "EEEHHHH?!" my chara's said along with me. Where not in Seiyo?!

"We're n-not in S-Seiyo?!" I yell at Dia she only nodded. Than where are we... wait are in another part of the world?

"Amu-chan it seems like we're not in our world" Dia said Not in our world?! What does she mean by that?! And as if reading my mind Dia answer " I mean we might have enter another type of Dimension" D-dimension!? Then it means like what there's another me? or something "But there are many types of dimensions though I don't really know in which one we're in" She said oh so now we're in a universe that Dia doesn't even know. Though I have read some science-fiction books that have to do with these dimension things who knew their really are such things as other dimensions. I was awaken from my thoughts when I heard the door open and a head of a boy with brown hair and yellow eyes appear on the door way

"Ah hello?" I said the boy just stood there staring before he open the door a little more and enter the room as he walk towards me until he was only a few feet away as he titled his head to the side looking curious though his eyes went wide with excitement when he look up

"You have shugo Charas!" He said with excitement I nodded "Onii-san also has shugo charas!" He said

"I know he told me" I said as he continue talking and me nodding and answering question he ask until Akito appears at the door way

"Oi! Aki! What are you doing in my room!?" Akito yell at Aki

"It's ok Akito-kun its not like he was a bother plus he kept me company" I said Akito only sigh

"any way you haven't eaten anything mom already made you some pancakes for you to eat. And as for you, Aki where are my shugo charas?" Akito ask

"trap in the dungeon" Aki said

"where exactly is the dungeon?" I ask

"I have no idea but what ever or where ever it is I'm sure my charas are in the verge of death" Akito said as he quickly ran somewhere else with Aki behind and since out of curiosity I also follow along. I saw Akito infront of a door as he started to open it. By the time it was fully open I was by the door way. We scan around the room but we found no sign of any charas until I notice a toy chest move alittle I walk towards it and I started to hear screams

"Oi! Get us out of here!"

"Some one help us!"

"I can't breath!"

"calm down some one will get us out of here guys"

"Shut up!"

I open the toy chest and after I did three chara's came out fast as I saw a flash of red, blue and green as they yell

"We're free!" They said, lastly came out a yellow chara who just sigh. The chara was a boy with orange hair that he had in a low pony tail he wore a yellowish type of school shirt yellowish shorts and shoes and a yellow diamond on his right side of his head

"Eh?! Amu onee-san why did you let them out of their prison!" I heard Aki whine I turn to face him as he pouted I only sweat drop he somehow reminds me of Ami. My eyes soften, If we really aren't in our world will I ever get to see her again? Will I ever see Mama? Or Papa? What about Rima, Nagihiko, Tadase, Utau, Kukai, Yaya? What about Ikuto?

"Thanks" I heard Akito say

"Huh?" I said as I look at him while he look at me confuse

"What do you mean by 'huh?' You found my charas and got them out before they ran out of air so I'm thanking you" Akito said

"O-oh your welcome Akito-kun" I said as I smiled at him.

Normal P.O.V~

After Amu smiled silence fill the room as the four chara's that came out of the chest look from Akito to Amu

"Akito is she your girlfriend?" The red chara ask while both Akito and Amu turn scarlet

"N-no!" They said in union

"they harmonize" the yellow chara said while Akito and Amu was arguing with the other three charas who kept on pushing the idea.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile~

Ikuto was jumping from roof to roof till he made it to the park where every one else was

"have you found her yet?" Utau said worry

"No I haven't found her yet"

"what if we don't find her?!" Utau said on the verge to cry

"Its alright Utau we'll find her " Kukai said as he hugged her as she cried.

"B-but what if we don't what if she's-" Yaya started but was cut off by Rima

"Don't say it! Amu is, Amu is- she must be alright we'll find her" she yell as she started to cry quietly.

"Let's look for her tomorrow we might have better luck" Tadase suggest everyone nodded.

"We need to rest if we want to find Amu" Nagihiko said as every one left the park leaving Ikuto alone, he ran a hand through his hair as he look up at the night sky 'where are you Amu? you suddenly dissapear... Please make it be that your alright everyone's worry about you'


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> every one left the park leaving Ikuto alone, he ran a hand through his hair as he look up at the night sky 'where are you Amu? you suddenly dissapear... Please make it be that your alright everyone's worry about you'

Normal P.O.V~ With the SC gang~

Ikuto and the gang met at the park once again in the morning. After every one arrive they all discuss where to go and split up to find Amu

"Wait. I just remember" Tadase started "Sanjou Kairi is returning today he could help us find Amu-chan" Tadase said and every one nodded in agreement

"You go get Sanjou than and we'll start looking for Amu in the mean time" Kukai said as everyone went their separate ways around town that is not before some one between the bushes saw what they where doing and left.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Boss it seems like the remainder of the group is look for her" a man said to the boss

"well then lure them in. If they want to find her that badly. After all once they're all out of this world we can set our plan to action" The boss said looking out the window

"yes Boss" the man said as he bow as he left the room he then started commanding and telling other men what to do

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ikuto was jumping from roof to roof looking for Amu from where he was, scanning to find pink hair within the the crowd under him or between ally ways and every other corner of the city

"Ikuto Nya~ we still haven't found Amu Nya~" Yoru said as he look at Ikuto sadly

"we'll have to keep on searching then Amu couldn't have just dissapear in thin air" Ikuto said as he jump to another building as he scan below him 'I'm going to find you, Amu no matter what it takes' he thought as he continue scanning only to see that some guy in a black suit was looking up at him only to later go on and walk away talking with someone on the phone 'he looks suspicious... especially since he caught me... I wonder... Does he have anything to do with Amu?' Ikuto thought as he decided to follow the man.

Though little did he know a trap was set for the curious little neko.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Amu~

Amu, Akito and Aki return to Akito's room as they were talking after they all calm down from Amu and Akito's fight with the four chara's

"Any way Amu you also have chara's right? So why not introduce them to mine?" Akito ask Amu nodded just as they enter the room they saw Amu's chara's on the bed playing cards

"Suu any four clovers?" Miki ask

"No~desu Go fish~desu" Suu said

"Ah Amu-chan's back!" Ran said happily as she notice Amu and the others enter and she along with the others flew towards Amu

"So these are your charas?" Akito ask Amu nodded

"Hiya! I'm Ran. I'm Amu-chan wish to be honest, athletic, and confident!" Ran said energetic

"Eh? That's Akito's wish too!" the red male chara said as he flew towards Ran "Yo I'm Ren and I'm also Akito's wish to be honest, athletic, and confident" the red chara said 'eh? Akito's wish is also the same as mine...' Amu thought as Miki flew forwards to introduce her self

"Hello. I'm Miki and I'm Amu's wish to be more sharp, levelheaded, and artistic" Miki said

"Hey, I'm Minoru and I'm Akito's wish to also be more sharp, levelheaded, and artistic" The blue male chara said and Akito raise an eyebrow being a little suspicious at their chara's dreams

"Nice to meet you~desu" Suu started as bow "I'm Suu ~desu and I'm Amu-chan's wish to be more caring, sensitive, and improve her domestic skills~desu" Suu said

"Nice to meet you I'm Shiro and I represent Akito's wish to be more caring, improve his domestic skills and be more sensitive" the green chara Shiro said

"you could have skip the sensitive part" Akito murmur glaring at Shiro while Amu and her charas only sweat drop 'guess he doesn't want anyone to know he can be sensitive' Amu thought as Dia flew forward

"Hello, I'm Dia and represent Amu-chan's wish to shine bright, and also be an Idol" Dia said

"hey since when did I wanted to become an Idol?" Amu ask clearly annoyed

"Well, Hello I'm Daiki and I also represent Akito's wish to shine bright and become and Idol" the yellow chara Daiki said

"I wouldn't be sure about the idol part I'm not competing with Uthai(a/n: couldn't think of a better name that started with u)" Akito only gave out a heavy sigh along with Daiki for a different reason though. While Amu only giggle until she realize something.

"Wait..." She started as she look from her chara's towards Akito's chara's and saw that both Ran and Ren represent the same wish and had same color not to mention the same type of out fits both representing sports, the same with the others "Akito look at our chara's more closely" Amu said and Akito just gave a confuse look

"Why?" He ask as he look from his chara's to hers

"Don't they look a like?" Amu ask

"Hmm..." Akito said as he stare at the chara's till his eyes widen in realization "Your right they are!" He exclaim

"What does this mean though" Amu murmur thinking along with Akito that is until Akito ask Amu something

"Amu your not from here are you?'' He ask Amu while she only stiffen

"Uh... W-why you ask?" Amu ask nervously

"Answer my question" Akito said serious 'Now what am I going to do? If he finds out how will he react I just met him! Not to mention What if those guys are still out there?!' Amu thought as she glance around the room trying to find an excuse somewhere, that is until he saw Akito's balcony window open 'Well either way he might kick me out so...I guess it won't matter' Amu thought

"Ran! Chara change" Amu said as she ran towards the balcony

"Hop" Ran started as Amu hop onto the balcony

"Step" Amu as already stepping onto the railing

"Jump!" Ran finish as Amu jump from the balcony

"Hey!" Akito yell as he was about to grab Amu wrist but Amu manage to jump off before he could and landed on the floor on both her feet gracefully thanks to Ran. While Amu look back up to see Akito staring down at her in relief until he remember what's going on did Amu started running

"H-hey!" Akito call as he ran out of his room down the stairs until he trip and fell down the stairs instead

"Akito are you alright?" Shiro ask

"Yes! I'm perfectly Fine!" Akito yell sarcastically glaring at the green chara until his mother appear

"Huh? Akito What are you doing on the floor?" She ask and Akito quickly got up

"N-nothing just fell down that's all oh and um I'll be going out be back in a while" Akito said as he moved away towards the door and he rub the back of his neck sheepishly as he than put his shoes on and quickly ran out the door leaving his mother there confuse

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After a while~ Amu's P.O.V~

I stop running once I reach a nearby park in where I tried to catch my breath

"Amu-chan! Why did you run away like that desu!" Suu shouted worry

"Sorry! I guess I was kind of scare I mean I just woke up in another world and I don't even know If I should trust any one here" I said after I gain my breath

"But still Akito seems like a nice guy and its thanks to him you're safe" Miki said

"Plus if we just tell he might as well believe what we're saying after all we exist" Dia said

"I-I guess but there's a problem" I said as I look at my surrounding and then scratch the back of my neck nervously "I don't know how to get back to Akito's" I said

"AMU!" My chara's yell at me in union

"S-sorry I was in panic here about what he could think of me!" I yell back

"Then lets just stay here Desu~ Akito could be searching for us desu~" Suu said and we all nodding agreement as we went to sit under a tree but I wonder... How's everyone doing with out me? Are they still ok? but what worries me most are those people that came after me I wonder if they're also after the others if they are I hope the others will be ok and manage to escape from them

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Akito~ Akito P.O.V~

I've already search nearby yet no sign of Amu. Where could that girl be? I just hope she's fine and didn't get lost. But I wonder why she even run away in the first place I only ask if she was from here she could have live on another part of japan? Didn't know it could scare her."Yo! Akito!" I heard a female voice said but because I was so deep in thought that it scare me bit not to mention the voice came from a girl who appear out of nowhere hanging upside down by a tree.

"Gah! I-Ikuko(A/n: a name I found but who knew you just had to change the T into a K?) Stop popping up like that!" I yell at her as she jump down from the tree. Ikuko is a year younger than me she has long midnight blue hair that reaches her waist and matching blue currently now she is wearing her black school uniform(A/n: ya know the one Utau wears)

"mou~ Akito you shouldn't be mean" She whined and I just sigh I don't have time for her now I need to find Amu.

"I don't have time Ikuko for your games I'm looking for someone and if you don't mind giving a hand" I said

"hmmm... sure on one condition" She said

"which is?" I ask but as I did she lean in closer till our nose touch a smirk appear on her lips. W-what is she trying to pull off here now? that is until she lean in closer and ended up biting my ear. God dang it She's such a pervert at times!

"H-hey!" I said as she pull back and smile victoriously

"Ok I'm satisfy now!" She said cheerfully. This girl gets on my nerves sometimes "So who do you need to find?" She ask back to her bored tone

"I'm looking for someone and She has pink hair" I said

"She?" Ikuko ask and I just nodded "I see" She said but her voice seem suspicious on who I'm finding maybe it's was a bad Idea I mean her and Takane are never in good terms "Well I'm off!" Ikuko said as she turn around and left before I could say anything else. I hope Amu is going to be ok.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

With Amu~ Amu P.O.V~

Its been more than an hour since we've waited here, how long does it take to find a girl with pink hair!? Just then I heard rustling above me

"Huh?" I ask as I stood up and back away from the tree as I try to see through the leaves I try to see better but couldn't see a thing

"Yo!" A girl said as she appear out of know where upside down hanging from a tree

"Ah!" I scream surprise as I fell backwards "Ow..." I said in pain as I look back up to see the girl still hanging from a tree branch upside down with a bored expression. The girl had long midnight blue hair and matching eyes...She kinda reminded me of Ikuto. The rest of her body was cover by the leaves from the branches on top "H-hey don't do that! It ain't nice to scare people ya' know!" I said annoyed

"hmm...that's what Akito said the first time I did this to him" She said. Wait did she just mention Akito? If that's the case than maybe she might know where he lives and I can go back!

"You know Akito?" I ask she nodded though her eyes narrow

"why?" She ask

"oh w-well I need to go back to his place and I got kinda lost" I said a little nervous at the way she looked at me

"what's your relation ship with him?" She ask. I-Is she serious? well I can't say a friend we just met but then again what kind of lie can I say I mean it's not like we're related but...maybe I can try well it's worth a shot!

"o-oh I'm his younger sister Amu and well I came back to transfer to my brothers school and well since the last time I was here we live somewhere else I kinda got lost" I said hoping she'll believe me. The girl jump down and got closer to me and stare at intensely. While I try my best to stay calm after a while she pulled back and stood up and extended her hands towards me which I grab and she help me get up.

"Well Nice to meet you Amu" She said and nodded as she started to walk away "let's go I'll lead the way" She said

"wait whats your name?" I ask and she turn around half way as she spoke

"My name's Ikuko Tuskiyomi" She said and I froze my eyes widen. D-did she just say T-Tsukiyomi?!

To be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> "wait whats your name?" I ask and she turn around half way as she spoke
> 
> "My name's Ikuko Tuskiyomi" She said and I froze my eyes widen. D-did she just say T-Tsukiyomi?!

Amu's P.O.V~

I-I can't believe this she's a Tsukiyomi?! Than that means she might know Ikuto! Oh wait Dia said we aren't in our own world...great but wait what does this suppose to mean she's a Tuskiyomi but in another world? OK now I'm confusing myself to much. I gave out a sigh as I continue to follow Ikuko.

"This way" She said and i nodded following. "that way" She said and I follow again "now up here" I followed, the same thing kept on repeating as she led me to different streets and alleyways, before I knew it I was walking on top of a wall.

" this is definitely an alley cat course!" I yelled trying to balance my self

"It's a short cut" was all she said as I continue to balance mean while I could hear my chara's cheering me on without Ikuko hearing "Kya!" I yelp as a bug appear infront of making me almost lose my balance "What a noisy girl" I heard her say. Though this scene seem quite familiar...deja vu much?

As we continue on, we finally made it back to Akiro's house I went up the front door and rang the door bell "Why are you ringing the bell? Don't you have keys to the house?" Ikuko ask and I tensed up

"Oh...T-that's because I still haven't gotten a copy of the key to the house" I said scratching the back of my head. Just than The door slam open and Akiro was there

''Amu-onee-chan!" I heard Aki say as he jump on me catching me by surprise, almost making me lose my balance.

"H-Hey Aki" I said regaining my balance as I carried him. Aki only gave me a huge grin.

"Your back!" He cheered and I laughed a bit

"Yes I'm back" I said as I pat his head softly.

Normal P.O.V~

"Amu thank god your safe, shouldn't have left off like that" Akiro said worriedly

"Ah yeah sorry about that Akiro" Amu said nervously

"Well it seems that your sister is back safe and sound" Ikuko said catching Akiros attention and Amu stiffen

"My sister?" Akiro question as he stare at her curiously than at Amu who smiled nervously. At this Ikuko's eyes narrow and stared at Amu. Akiro notice this and laughs a bit nervously. "Yeah my sister, its just that I never told you about her so I suddenly wonder how you'd know" Akiro covered and Ikuko nodded slightly finding his explanation quite reasonable...not. But still agree she knew if there was something going on Akiro would eventually talk and she'd be there for him. Amu gave out a silent sigh of relief. "Anyway thanks for helping me find her Ikuko" Akiro said and Ikuko nodded once more

"No problem pinky" Ikuko said semi teasing, Akiro who only glared a bit at her. She only smirk before turning away leaving with a wave.

"Geez that girl.." Akiro mumble while Amu and Aki just look from Ikuko to Akiro and b oth ask the same question

"Is she your girlfriend?" Akiro's face soon turn red as he turn to face them

"W-What the heck are you saying?! Just get back inside!" He said as he push Amu who was still carrying Aki, back inside the house mean while, his chara's gave out a sigh with a few mumbles. "And you guys too" Akiro shouted from inside the house and his charas did as told before the door waa slam shut.

Inside the house Akiro's mother greeted Amu back home while she place Aki down and question why she wonder off. Obviously worried about the girl she barely knew. Amu just smile at her nervously

"I'm sorry. I didnt mean to leave without saying anything I just I guess its difficult...I mean this isnt my home and well I uh..." Amu started losing thought as to what to say next to the woman infront of her.

"Mom I think Amu here doesnt actually have a home here" Akiro spoke up. In where Amu tense up 'how the heck does he know?' She wonder until she heard whispers from her charas talking to his. 'Those little...' Amu started thinking until she was brought back to reality by Akiro's mother

"Oh my...well why didnt you say so? We could have help you" She said and Amu hesitate in what to reponds. After all in a situation like this, it's not like they will allow Amu inside there own home. Especially someone they just met who's identity is unknown in this world.

"We'll mom...you see its kind of complicated and well if you don't mind can she stay with us for sometime since she doesnt have a home and all" Akiro suggested and his mother started to think things over. Amu became more and more worried by the second everytime Akiro's mother glance at her.

"Do you have a family, Amu?" She ask and Amu stiffen but than Dia flew to her and whisper in her ear.

"Well you see...I dont exactly have a family here..." Amu started looking down

"Amu may I ask your full name if I may?" Akiro's mom ask and Amu remember just introducing her first name yet never really her family name.

" It's Hinamori. Hinamori Amu" she responded and the house became silent as Aki, Akiro and Akiro's mom stared at her wide eyed. Making Amu feel uncomfortable. "Um..?" Amu started until Aki broke the silence

"Mama does that mean Amu-onee-chan is my cousin?" Aki ask curiously looking up at his mother who just wonder. None of her family members were named Amu neither did her siblings who ended up having children, none of them named Amu.

Amu on the other hand just stood there confuse 'cousin?' She thought as she started to wonder. Things sure are becoming more confusing one after another.

"Amu...exactly where did you come from?" Akiro's mom ask the same question Akiro did before she ran away and she heard her chara's gave out a sigh of defeat. It seemes that even if Amu was going to try to avoid telling them that she wasnt from here but one way or another she had to tell the truth eventually. After all she doesn't even know how to get back home and for her this situation became more difficult and she knew she would need help eventually. Amu gave out a sigh

"Can we have a seat first? Its a long story" she said and Akiro's mother nodded leading to the couches in the living room. And soon once everyone was comfortable Amu began her story which of course wasnt really long to begin with and yes she barely knew these people to tell them the whole truth but she had no other choice and really even though she was unconscious for sometime they took care of her and she was welcome into open arms when she woke up not to mention the caring looks they gave. It gave her a bit of hope in the world she was in, hoping for the people infront of her to at least try to understand her situation that seemed quite far fetch from reality.

After a while Amu finish telling them what happen to her and now she was sitting just waiting for an answer. Akiro and his mother were silent with Aki long gone playing with the chara's not paying attetion. As silence continue to fill the room Amu's thoughts soon turn negative as she became more worried, anxious. Wondering the things that can happen to her from coming from another world worried her the most. But before any other thoughts could cross her mind Amu was brought back to reality from a sigh that came out of Akiro's mom. She can already tell it was difficult for them to believe her who wouldnt? They might think she's crazy...well maybe Akiro's mom will think she's more crazy since Akiro can see her chara's so he might believe her maybe though.

"Well than Amu if everything you said is true than I guess I can allow you to stay here for the time being until you manage to find away to get back to your world" Amu's eyes widen in shock as she heard Akiro's mom speak with Akiro nodding. She is actually letting her stay? A complete stranger? Amu's eyes soften as she gave a greatful smile. One way or another she was going to repay them that's for sure. "Of course on several conditions" Akiro's mom added and Amu nodded

"Any conditions you have for me I will follow them through seeing as you guys are doing so much by letting me stay here for the time being" Amu said gaining courage. To see a bit of hope in her chances of surviving here when she barely had nothing, she knew now even if it's just a small step she'll make it through and do her best to find a way back home.

"Alright then, these are the conditions; seeing as your not from here we will somehow manage so that you become a citizen from here without actually showing that your from another world and put you as our daughter, also you will be attending school and have good grades, another is to respect the house rules and all of us. Anything else will come as time passes as long as you keep up with what I mention." Akiro's mom said and Amu nodded.

"Yes of course" Amu said and Akiro's mom gave out a soft smile

"And we'll see if we can help you to get back home in the meantime make your self comfortable and make your self at home, alright?" She ask and Amu nodded once more "now if you excuse me I'll go and notify my husband about the situation since he's going to arrive late from work. In the mean time Akiro do me the favor and prepare Amu's room and lead her to one of the guest rooms upstairs" she finish as she left the living room once she recieve a nod from Akiro. Akiro stood up and so did Amu as he lead her upstairs along with Aki who notice them going upstairs. Akiro soon lead Amu to a room next to his.

"This will be your room" he said as he open the door. The room was a bit dusty thats for sure. In where Suu made a note to clean up. Akiro left for a bit and came back with some blankets, setting up Amu's bed. "Since its already late and tomorrow is Saturday we'll clean this room and change it to your liking tomorrow" he said and Amu nodded as she sat down on the bed with Akiro next to her. "So..." Akiro started grabing her attention "mind telling me a bit of the world you came from?" Akiro ask looking at her with a smile and curiosity. Amu smiled and nodded.

"I want to hear where Amu-onee-chan came from!" Aki said as he started to climb onto the bed and went behind Amu and Akiro and since both were sitting next to each other he tried to make some space in between them and soon made himself comfortable in between them staring Amu in excitement ready to hear her story. Amu only laughed at the child's action and proceed to tell them her story along with her chara's and Akiro's charas listening too.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Seiyo~

Ikuto was following the man he saw earlier keeping his guard up. He already knew something was off especually since the man he was following caught him up in the building. No normal human would just see without saying something especialy when the man was looking directly at him. After awhile of following the man around they came to a stop at a park. Ikuto took in his surrounding 'this is the park Amu goes through when going home from school' he thought remembering the paths Amu took to get home. Although the park seemed quite abandon which made Ikuto more suspicious.

"Ikuto nya~!" Yoru called him out of his thoughts as Ikuto turn to see and dodge as he notice a net come up from under him. His eyes narrows as he looked around already knowing he was in a trap. Soon sevral men in black suits appeared surrounding didnt seem like a threat, much, he knew he could handle them without transforming or chara changing, but continue on with his guard on for any sudden attacks. Not seconds later a fight was broken as the men soon attack Ikuto. Ikuto of course was able to dodge as many of them and hit a fee blows here and there making them fall unconscious. It took a while and Ikuto soon finish them off knowing he won that was until he heard some clapping from behind him did he turn to see the man he was following before.

"Well wel you sure do seem like a challenge Tsukiyomi Ikuto" the man started his hands in his pockets "but we'll see soon how much you of a challenge you'll be once all of your friends go to the same place the first one did" he said and this caught Ikuto's attention more

"what did you do to her?" He question clenching his fist. The man only smirk

"You'll find out soon enough" he said as he turned and started to walk away. Ikuto was about to follow if it wasnt for another trap layed infront that he moved back as it created dust around making him unable to see where the man went.

"Damn it" he mumble once the dust cleared. He knew he lost but he wasnt going to give up but first he had to inform the others they were in danger just like Amu and if he wanted to save her he had to keep his other friends safe too. With that thought in mind he left to meet up with the others.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> "Damn it" he mumble once the dust cleared. He knew he lost but he wasnt going to give up but first he had to inform the others they were in danger just like Amu and if he wanted to save her he had to keep his other friends safe too. With that thought in mind he left to meet up with the others.

Normal P.O.V~

Amu woke up the next day with the sun lighting up the dark room from the small cracks of the curtains. Amu rubbed her eyes as she sat up in her bed. She looked around as she recall what happen the night before. 'That's right' she thought 'I'm staying here now...' she remembered as she got off the bed 'and than I told Akiro about myself...and than we each went to our own rooms' she finish and than proceed to change into the clothes that were left for her on the desk beside her bed. After she was done and she put her hair up in her usual side pony tail. She than headed down stairs with her egg pouch on her waist. Once down the stairs she saw Akiro, Aki, and Akiro's parents there already eating breakfast, well expect for Akiro's mom who just finish serving the last plate of pancakes.

"Ah Amu-chan! Your awake" Akiro's mom said and Amu nodded.

"So your the Amu my wife was talking about" Amu turn to see the man sitting at the table in front of Aki looking at her which she automatically thought he was Akiro's father.

"Yes sir" Amu responded as Akiro's father stood up and extended his hand towards Amu

"Well than its nice to meet you Amu" He spoke as Amu shook his hand

"Its nice to meet you too um...Mr..." Amu said and the man smile

"My name is Minoru Hinamori but seeing as the situation you are in and what my son and wife told me, it'd be best to call me dad if you like" he said and than chuckle a bit "I guess now I have a daughter" he added. Amu nodded but than her eyes widen in shock

"H-Hinamori?!" She ask surprise getting a confuse look from Akiro's father who than turn to face his wife.

"Oh that's right we never told her our family name and she only told us hers" Mrs. Hinamori said and Mr. Hinamori nodded in understanding. Amu surprise face slowly disappear as she now understood why they had shock faces the night before when she told them her last name. 'Who would have though' Amu thought Akiro than stood up from the table, pick up his plate and put them in the sink. Amu than took notice that he was wearing a uniform. She than turn to face the calader and saw that it was Monday.

"Thanks for the meal im going to head to school now" Akiro said as he grab his book bag and headed towards the door putting on his shoes. "And take care" he said "and you too Amu" he finish and Amu nodded as his parents wave him good bye along with Aki.

Akiro gave out a small sigh as headed towards school. Ofcourse it wasn't something he look foward to anyway but at least he will be able to hang out with his friends, although he was a bit worried about Amu. After hearing her situation he couldn't help but worried sure he just met her for like two days or so but he couldn't help it when he saw someone in need. Ren soon floated in front of Akiro.

" You're worry about Amu-chan aren't you?" Ren said and Akiro nodded

" of course, remember she isn't from here so it'll be hard for her to fit in" Akiro responded

"How come?" A voice said

"Huh?" Akiro said as he came to a stop at a nearby tree looking around " that voice it sounded like-"

"Boo" Ikuko said as she appear hanging upside down on the tree branch startling Akiro.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Akiro yelled once he realized it was Ikuko. Ikuko came down of the tree and pouted

"But Akiro-koi~" she wined as she recieved a red faced Akiro

"D-don't call me that!" Akiro yelled only to recieve a smirk from Ikuko. Just before she could speak though another voice was heard.

"Oi lovebirds if you guys don't hurry you'll be late for class!" It yelled and both Akiro and Ikuko turned to see not far away a girl with short brown slightly messy hair with green emerald eyes wearing the Seiko middle school acadamy girls school uniform. As she waved at them. Next to her was a boy with short blonde hair wearing the boys school uniform. Who look a bit annoyed.

"We're coming!" Akiro yelled and started to run towarss them not before turning to Ikuko "c'mon let's go" he said and both teens went to meet up with the other two teens.

Back with Amu she ended up helping Mrs. Hinamori with washing the dishes after she finish eating, after all she still couldn't go to school yet due to her still being from another world and having things sort out that will make her blend in not giving away that she is from another world. Mean while Mr. Hinamori went to leave Aki at school and than go to work. Although Amu didn't know what she'll be doing for the rest of the day, Mrs. Hinamori already had the whole day planned out to spend it with her 'daughter'. It was a nice change also since she did end up raising two boys. She always wonder what it would be like to have a daughter. She smiled softly as she looked at Amu who continue to wash the dishes her eyes sadden 'I'm sure her mother must be missing her' she look at the table she was cleaning 'to have your child taken away not knowing where they can be and no trace left behind...she must be terrified' Mrs. Hinamori thought sadly. But shook the thoughts out of her mind she knew one day Amu will return to her own family. She had tp make Amu feel at home to make her feel welcome to the family.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In Seiyo~

Ikuto had already discussed with the others of the incident from the day before.

" In that case what are we going to do now?" Yaya ask

" well we can't be careless and we have to be on guard thats for sure" Tadase said

"Not only that but we need to figure out who those people are and where they have taken Amu" Kairi said. He had already been aware of everything thanks to Tadase who told him everything on the way here. And he was willing to help in search of Amu.

" what are they planning on doing that they want to get rid of us?" Ikuto ask out loud. It felt like back when he was part of easter. How they wanted to get rid of the guardians just so that they'll be able to get a hold of the Embryo. Ikuto clench his fist the only thing he could worry about now is Amu. Where could she be? Is she alright? Is she hurt? What can be happening to her now? The same thoughts over and over repeated in his head. He couldn't stop worrying about the pinkette.

"Let's split up again and see if can find any clues but stay on guard guys if you see anything or anyone suspicious make sure to retreat if they start going after you. Leave the chara's to follow them. After all I doubt they'll be able to see chara's" Kairi said already coming up with a plan. The others thought about it for a while until they finally agree it was better than risking themselves getting capture and taken away not being able to get any info to tell the others if something did happen to them. The group split up and went in different directions this time though they went as if nothing was wrong as if they weren't searching if they were going to lure the enemy in they'll have to seem like they have their guard down. It was risk since they wont know where they can be but atleast with the help of their charas they'll be able to help become more alert while trying to act normally. They went by as everyone went on with their task. Everything seems to go well seeing as so far no one was suspicious nor anyone suspicious appeared any where or so they thought... One of them was the next victim and they're about to fall into the enemy's trap...

To be continue...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> It was risky since they won't know where they can be, but at least with the help of their charas, they'll be able to help become more alert while trying to act normally. They went by as everyone went on with their task. Everything seemed to go well, seeing as so far no one was suspicious nor anyone suspicious appeared anywhere... Or so they thought... One of them was the next victim and they're about to fall into the enemy's trap...

Normal P.O.V~

Akiro gave out a sigh as he heard the bell ring. Soon, he began to pick up his books and started to head out into the building and to a spot he and his friends would go to during lunch. Once arriving, he noticed he was the only one there; causing another sigh.

"I guess they're busy..." Akiro said as he sat down under the cherry tree; waiting for his friends to arrive. His charas came out and started to play around. Mean while, Akiro started to doze off. Unaware, a few minutes later, his friends arrived and saw him dozing off. His chara's tried to bring him back to reality, but to no avail. It wasn't till one of his friends screamed into his ear did he come back to reality, while rubbing his ear.

"Oi! What was that for?!" He yelled out as he noticed his friends in front of him. He turned slightly to see next to him was the a boy with brown hair; smiling at him.

"Did you really have to yell in my ear, Yori?!" Akiro yelled at the male, who only stuck out his tongue.

"Akiro-chii had it coming!" He said quite childishly.

"And I thought you stopped acting like a baby" Akiro retorted; the male before him pouted.

"Now now, you two calm down" a female voice said as both males turned to face the voice's owner, who was a female with purple hair who had it tied up in a pony tail as she wore Seiko's school uniform.

"Sorry..." both males mumbled and the purple haired girl gave a soft smile.

"There we go" she said. Akiro gave out a sigh and was about to doze off, if he hadn't recieved a pat on his back.

"Dude, are you alright?" He heard as he turned to face the girl he saw in the morning with her short brown, slightly messy hair and emerald green eyes.

"Not really" Akiro mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Akiro heard another voice ask as he turned to see a boy with short, blonde, slightly curly hair; who's height seemed quite short for his age, looking at him slightly curiously. Akiro opened his mouth; about to talk if it wasn't for the fact that he heard rustling of leaves above him. And once again, Ikuko appeared hanging upside down from the tree. 'How many times is she going to keep on doing that?' Akiro thought.

"He's worried about his sister" Ikuko said; jumping off the tree and landed on both feet.

"Wait what?!" Everyone asked as they turned to face Akiro.

"Since when did you have a sister?" Yori asked.

"Since I was born" Akiro lied. Of course, as much as he would like to discuss what is truly going on, he can't. It wasn't his right to be revealing who Amu truly is. Might as well go along with them being sliblings phase. They discussed about the night before and due to their resemblance, they decided to stick with the idea that both are siblings and twins. "She's my twin, to be exact" Akiro added, making the others wonder more.

"How come you never told us about her then?" A new voice said as Akiro turned to see a girl with blonde hair and ruby, red eyes also wearing the school uniform.

"Well... There was no point. Plus, the family I had introduced to you guys so far is the one you guys met, and you guys never really did meet my twin" Akiro said as the words flew out, without him actually processing what he was saying until he finished. 'Well, at least I didn't give it away I think.' He thought.

"Now that you mention that, why weren't we able to meet her before?" A boy with blonde hair and violet eyes asked; arms crossed as he stared at Akiro, a bit suspicious; Akiro laughed nervously at the question.

"She had to study somewhere else, and well, my parents supported her decision and decided to let her live with some relatives to continue her studies where she wanted to go to. Up till now was the time she wanted to return and continue her studies here." Akiro said; the others seemed to buy it and nodded in approval. 'S-saved...' Akiro thought nervously.

"In that case, when are we going to meet this sister of yours?" Ikuko asked.

"Oh yeah, she's going to start studying here at Seiko tomorrow."

"Awsome! I might as well get a new competition buddy!" The girl with brown hair and emerald eyes said.

"I-I don't think my sister will be too competitive, Kumiko..." Akiro said; he saw the competitive girl before him about to cheer.

"Either way, it'll be nice to have a new friend" the girl with blonde and ruby eyes said. The others nodded. 'Well, at least I don't have to worry about them accepting Amu much' Akiro thought.

"Is that why you kept on rushing home these past few days also?" The short, blonde boy questioned with a bored expression. Akiro nodded, despise the fact he tensed up slightly.

"I'm sure anyone would be excited to see their siblings once more after not seeing them for so long" Akiro said. The blonde just stared at him. "R-right Nadeshiko?" Akiro said; turning to the purple hair girl. He remembered that the girl also had a twin. Unknown to him, she tensed up a bit as she laughed a bit nervously; yet it went unoticed by everyone, except for a ceartain blonde boy who only stared at her.

"Y-Yes, it is always exicting when my brother is able to arrive home after not seeing him for some time" Nadeshiko said nervously. She glanced at the boy who continued to stare at her, knowing the truth behind what she was saying.

"See Rimu, Nadeshiko agrees with me" Akiro said. The boy who only hummed in response, slightly glared at Nadeshiko, who only looked at him nervously. Akiro gave out a sigh along with Nadeshiko after Rimu turn away and he decided to sit down and start to eat instead. Akiro soon distracted himself with his friends as they began to talk about other topics.

Meanwhile back with Amu, both Amu and Mrs. Hinamori had returned back from their shopping, due to Mrs. Hinamori's schedule to spend some time with her 'daughter'. Of course, she wanted to make Amu feel at home, for her to pick out the clothes she wanted, along with bonding with Amu. Amu on the other hand, was feeling a whole lot better. The way Mrs. Hinamori treated her like her own child gave Amu hope, but made her miss her own mother. Amu shook her head. She was going to return to them and she knew she would find a way back eventually. After a while, Amu headed up to the room she was staying in along with the bags of clothes Mrs. Hinamori bought. Amu soon layed on her bed as she look up at the plain ceiling.

"Amu-chan, are you alright desu~?" Suu asked as she flew towards her bearer; worried. Amu gave the green chara a soft smile and sat up, extending her hand so Suu would sit.

"Yes, I'm fine Suu" Amu said. She knew she had to be strong for her own good and so that her charas wouldn't worry much about her. But Suu continued to look at her with a worried expression. "Really Suu, don't worry much, you'll see, we'll be back home before we know it. We just.. have to be patient. Alright?" She questioned. The green chara gave a smile; seeing how her bearer was doing her best for them and keeping hope that they'll return back home. Who knows how long it'll take, but it wouldn't matter as long as they got home.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Amu spoke as she got off the bed and walked over to the bags on the floor; searching through each of them. "Found it" she said as she took out a charger. Suu looked at her curiously; Amu gave her a soft smile as she began to charge her dead phone, bringing it back to life. "Our memories with the others are there" she said and Suu soon understood. It was something that kept hope within them. Sure, it was just something material, but the pictures Amu had took with it, with her family and friends, and the fact that it was gift is what made it more valuable. She wasn't going to loose something that allowed her to continue on having a bit more hope than what she already had.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back in Seiyo~

Yaya was pretty much getting the attention from the people around her, despite what the other's said. Currently, now she was all dressed up as a detective. With the whole trench coat and hat on and roaming through the streets; searching for clues with a magnifying glass, along with Pepe who had one of her own. Some people that passed by just wondered what the girl before them was doing. Even the kids around were asking their parents about the girl.

"Hmm..." Yaya said as she stopped what she was doing. She soon crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes closed as she soon went into deep thought; along with Pepe floating next to her. After a while of thinking and not obtaining anything, she continued on her search; searching in random places for clues that might lead her to Amu. As she continued on her search, mainly looking down at the floor with her magnifying glass, she soon bumped into someone. "Hm?" She wondered as she looked up to see green eyes look down at her.

"Yaya, what are you doing?" Kairi questioned as the girl was now standing up straight. Instead of getting an answer though, she looked around quickly for any suspicious people around, and soon wrapped an arm around Kairi's shoulder; bringing him closer to her and she soon whispered into his ear.

"I'm looking for clues to find Amu-chii!" She whispered; Kairi gave out a sigh. 'Clearly she didn't pay attention to the conversation earlier' Kairi thought. He soon noticed the girl move around; trying to look for clues, causing another sigh to escape him and a face palm.

"Yaya" he called out. The brunette turned to face the green haired boy. She soon walked up to him with the magnifying glass close to her face; pretending or actually examine the boy before her, but Kairi couldn't tell which was it. He backed away slightly from the closeness. "Yaya" he said once; completely getting the undivided attention of Yaya. "Do you remember what we said to not do before we split up?" He questioned the girl and she nodded with a smile. "Which was?" He questioned; wanting a response from the girl.

"To split up and search for clues!" Was what she said and Kairi gave out a sigh.

"And to not bring any attention to yourself that might bring the enemies into capturing you" he said and notice how Yaya started to think.

"You never said that though" she said and Kairi sweatdrop.

"Well I'm telling you now" he retorted. Yaya pouted; her arms crossed over her chest once more.

"Your no fun" she said to Kairi. 'Well it's not my fault I'm worried about you' he thought as he gave out a sigh and adjusted his glasses a bit. "Fine" he heard Yaya say as he looked at her curiously. Soon the trench coat was gone and she was back into her normal clothes, except for her hat. For a moment, Kairi thought the girl listened to him, until she continued to do what she was doing, except without the trench coat.

"Yaya..." he started as he walked towards the girl who looked back at him.

"What?" She questioned. "I took off my trench coat that brought attention" she added. 'But that's not the only thing that getting you the attention' Kairi thought.

"Yaya but the way your acting is also bringing attention to you."

"Not to worry, Yaya knows how to take care of herself!" Yaya responded; saluting. 'D-didn't she get over talking in third person?' Kairi thought as he watch Yaya walk away; disappearing from his view. 'Just be careful Yaya' he thought and went back to searching clues on his own. Unknown to either of them, a man had heard most of their conversation.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu had awaken the next day, a bit tired as she recalled the day before and how her day ended with her playing with Aki until he fell asleep. Time sure flew that day due to all the fun she was having with the small boy. Her chara's on the contrary, continued to worry about her. Even if she had not notice or not payed much attention to, but ever since she woke up after the incident, she had been crying herself to sleep for the past days and it kept them on edge, worrying all night for the girl.

A knock was heard from the door; grabbing the attention of the pinkette and her charas who turn to face the door.

"Come in" Amu said and the door opened slightly as Akiro entered the room.

"Morning" Akiro said as he entered. "Ready for school?" He questioned and Amu just stared at him for a while.

"Oh that's right, I'm going with you to school, aren't I?" Amu questioned; remembering. Akiro nodded.

"Yeah, so I suggest to get dressed, unless you want to go there in your pj's" Akiro said as he saw Amu still in bed, with her slightly messed up hair and still in her Pj's. "Also, you have about ten minutes before I leave for school" he said and closed the door, only to hear screams on the other side.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!" She yelled. He soon heard movement and a bit of crashing and things falling from inside the room. Akiro gave out a small laugh as he headed down stairs.

"We still have a good thirty minutes, that's why" he said as he left; answering Amu's question. For a moment he heard silence as he went down the stairs. It wasn't till he felt something hit him behind the head with a great impact, causing him to fall down the stairs with a loud crashing sound. By know, Aki was in front of Akiro; crouching down, poking his head. While Akiro groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for getting me all worked up for nothing!" Amu yell as she was now standing on top of the stairs, already in her school uniform.

"It doesn't mean you have to be so violent with me!" Akiro yelled back as he was lifting himself up from the floor.

"Hmp" was all he heard Amu say as she went down the stairs; passing him, not before looking back at him with a glare, then making her way to the kitchen with Aki following right behind, leaving poor Akiro at the bottom of the stairs. Soon, everyone was present at breakfast and everyone started to eat. Mr. Hinamori looked, from a slightly annoyed Amu, to a somewhat injured Akiro. He looked back and forth, recalling the screams from both teens.

"Well it seems these two are already like siblings" he said towards his wife. She gave a nod with a smile as both teens just slightly glared at each other, until both started to laugh as they recalled the events from just a minute ago. Soon, going back to eating their breakfast at peace. After a few minutes, both teens finished their breakfasts and finished getting ready, as they were already at the front door, they called out:

"We're leaving!" they said in union as their parents waved them good bye.

"good luck Amu-onee-chan" Aki said as he gave Amu a hug. Amu smiled and patted Aki's head.

"Thanks" she said and left with Akiro; making their way to school.

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> "good luck, Amu-onee-chan." Aki said as he gave Amu a hug. Amu smiled and patted Aki's head.
> 
> "Thanks." She said and left with Akiro making their way to school.

Akiro's P.O.V~

Both of us were walking on our way to school. The sun was shining and the fact that Amu was in a good mood, made the trip to school better. Seeing as she was doing her best and she's about to meet my friends was nice. She needed the support and I would happily give it to her, despite the fact I've only known her for a little while. I can't help but feel like there's a sort of connection between us. Now don't get me wrong, I don't like Amu in that sense of a relationship. The connection I feel towards is as if she was actually my sister. Honestly, the fact that we have lots of things in common, helps me more in understanding her.

"Are you excited?" I questioned her. She gave a short nod as she was looking ahead. I moved my head to the side; a bit curious.

"She's also nervous!" I heard her chara Ran say quite cheerfully.

"Q-quite!" Amu scolded while Ran only laughed.

"It'll be fine, Amu-chan." Her chara Miki said; appearing.

"Fight! Amu! Fight!" Ran chanted. I laughed as I saw Amu blushing in embarrassment; hanging her head low. I smiled as I remembered my charas being the same way. I put a hand on her shoulder; grabbing her attention as I gave her an encouraging smile.

"They're right though Amu, you'll be fine. After all, if you really are the me who's a female in another world/dimension, then you'll definitely get along with friends and through the day. So no worries." I said and she gave a soft smile.

"Thanks Akiro-kun." She said and I nodded.

"Also, remember we are 'siblings'. so just call me Akiro or whatever you would called a brother." I said reminding her of our plan of being siblings.

"Right." she said; understanding. Suddenly, I felt like something was missing. Normally when it's like that, it's because I must have left something at home that I will need today. Quickly, I opened my book bag and started to check everything I had. Everything; all but one thing. My Math Homework. Damn it.

"Akiro?" I heard Amu call me. I quickly gave her a nervous smile.

"Sorry Amu, but I left my math homework at home so..." I started as I began to walk backwards. "Good luck, I'm sure you can make it! Take one more block and then take a turn and there's the school!" I shouted as I started to run back home. I had no time to waste. I looked at my phone. I only had ten minutes to go back and then back to school. "Ren." I called.

"Alright!" I heard him say. I chara changed with him; hoping to make it to school on time.

Amu P.O.V~

I watched as Akiro disappeared from my sight. I gave out a small giggle along with my chara's.

"He certainly is just like you, Amu-chan desu~" Suu said and I shook my head; gave smile to the direction Akiro went off in... until it hit me. I was left alone to finish making my way to school. Ugh, I can't believe this!

"Amu?" Dia called; noticing my mood suddenly dropping. But I breathed in and then out as I tried to stablize my mind. You're going to make it Amu, no worries. It's just like what Miki and Akiro said: I'm going to be fine! I turned to Dia and gave her a smile. She smiled back. I turned and soon began to make my way towards school. As I did, the feeling felt sort of familiar. I made it around the corner as kids were making their way through the school entrance. As I did though, a certain group of kids caught my attention. It was a group of seven people. As I got closer I noticed one of them. I stood there for a moment, until the person became more familiar to me. It's that girl who I met at the park! What was her name again? Um...Ik...Iku-something? It was similar to Ikuto's name, but there was a letter that changed. Which one was it? Hmm...

"Hey Ikuko, how long do you think Akiro and his sister are going take? class is about to start." Ah that's right, Ikuko was her name! I thought as I put my hands together once it hit me. Alright then now that I'm sure, I guess I shall go and walk up to them. After all, Akiro did say his friends were going to wait for both of us here like they usually do and meet me as well.

"Um.." I started as I walk up to them; grabbing their attention as they stared at me, a bit wide eyed.

"Akiro's lil sis." I heard Ikuko say and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you again, Ikuko." I said. She nodded slightly.

"Eh, so you're Hinamori''s sister?" I heard someone say. I turned to see a girl with emerald green eyes, with short and slightly messy hair, wearing the school uniform as she leaned foward; examining a bit.

"Well she does look like Akiro." Another person said. This time, a boy who seemed quite shorter than me. He also wore the school uniform. He had short blonde wavy hair and brown eyes. "Too much like him if you ask me." I heard him mumble and I gave him a questionable look. He in return glanced at me.

"But where's Akiro?" Another voice asked. I turned to see a boy with violet eyes and blonde short hair.

"Oh, He went back home to get his math homework which he forgot. " I said looking at them. Until the girl with emerald green eyes laughed a bit.

"That Akiro... He can tend to be so forgetful." She laughed as I nodded in agreement with a smile. Even though I never thought he was, but knowing how forgetful I can be with my own stuff, then I can imagine.

"Yeah so he'll be arriving in a bit." I said. "Also, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Hinamori Amu." I said.

Normal P.O.V~

"Yo, I'm Soma Kumiko." The girl with emerald green eyes spoke.

"Mashiro Riku." The short blonde hair boy spoke.

"Hoshina Ukito." The blonde hair boy with violet eyes said.

"Her original last name is Tsukiyomi. She's also Ikuko's sibling. The youngest, even though he is taller." Kumiko spoke up; recieving a smal glare from the male.

"I could have said that myself." Ukito said.

"But were you going to?" Kumiko question with a challenging smile.

"Whatever.." Ukito said as he turned away from her; only to receive a small giggle from the girl.

"Hiya, name's Yuiki Yori." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said, as he pop up in front of Amu with a huge smile. "Nice to meet you Amu-chii." He said and then backed away a bit.

"Hello, my name is Hotori Takara." A girl with ruby eyes and short blond hair said; walking towards Amu. "Nice to meet you Amu-chan." she said.

Amu just stood there after she heard everyone introduce themselves. She stared at them with wide eyes. She also noticed how they all resemble her friends. Then it hit her. Of course! Akiro is her from another world; her male counter part. So if that was the case, then her friends must have also have their own counter parts. Then again, she never expected to meet all of them at once. Nor imagine how they would look like. Then again, they were Akiro's friends and knowing from the past, both teens shared they were pretty similar. Amu mentally face palmed at her stupidity for not realizing earlier. Then again, anyone would have done the same, wouldn't they?

"Oi, Earth to Amu." Ikuko said as she leaned forward to Amu; waving a hand in front of her face. Yori also joined in by poking Amu's arm.

"Amu-chii?" He questioned. Until Amu shook her head slightly going back into reality.

"N-nothing. Anyway, n-nice to meet you all." Amu said as she laughed a bit nervously. 'Great job..' She thought sarcastically to herself. The others stared at her; suspicion rising. Ukito was about to say something, if it wasn't for the first bell that rung. "Looks like it's time for class. Well anyway, I guess I'll start heading to class." Amu said and the others nodded; still suspicious of the girl before them. As she passed by them with a wave and a 'see you later', she went into the school.

"Somethings up.." Ukito said to her self; catching everyone's attention.

"Well I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later." Takara responded.

"Aside from that, don't you think it's weird?" Riku said as he walked foward.

"What is?" Takara asked.

"This is Akiro's sister, yet where is Akiro?" Riku asked as she recieved weird glances from his friends. "What?" He questioned.

"Don't tell me you're implying tha-" Ukito started only to be cut off by Yori.

"He's Cross dressing?!" He shouted. Everyone stood silent for a moment, till Kumiko burst out laughing.

"Ha! Yeah right! As if he's capable of something like that." Kumiko laughed. "Plus, what type of idiot would cross dress?" She continued. That was till she felt something dark behind her. Slowly, she turned slightly to see Nadeshiko there. "A-ah H-hello Nade.." Kumiko said as she saw the purple hair girl in front of her smile deadly. At this, Kumiko started to laugh nervously. "W-well uh.. Look at the time, I'm about to be late for class." Kumiko said; walking backwards. Soon turning around and running away. "Hey! Hinamori! Wait up!" She yelled out. Meanwhile, the others laughed except for Ikuko, Riku and Nadeshiko.

"Well, we do need to get to class." Riku said as he began to walk towards the school building. The others nodded and did the the same; Ikuko being the last one turning to face the way Akiro would come. She gave out a sigh and shook her head as she turned and followed the others into the school.

"So Everyone, this is our new transfer student." The teacher said as she motioned Amu who was standing next to her. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher questioned.

"Hinamori Amu, Nice to meet cha.'" Amu said in her usual outer character, as all the students stared at her until they all began talking.

"Eh? Another Hinamori?"

"She looks just like Akiro-kun!"

"She's so cool.."

"Is she related to Akiro-kun?"Amu gave out a sigh as she heard comments being thrown from here and there. Except from the two people she met earlier which was Takara and Riku. All the attention was on her as the teacher tried to calm down the students.

"Hey where is Akiro?" One student suddenly questioned and soon the students went into a whole other topic. Amu sweat drop. It was just like her typical classroom back at home. Everyone was engaged in their conversations, until the door of the classroom suddenly opened as Akiro entered. A hand on the door as another was on his knee as he was panting.

"I-I..." He started trying to catch his breath as he look up seeing everyone look at him.

"Ah, well it seems like you have decided to join us, Mr. Himamori." The teacher said as she crossed her arms looking at him.

"It's Hinamori, Ms. Nakaido..." Akiro mumbled as he manage to finally catch his breath finally standing straight.

"Either way, It seems like your sister here did arrive earlier than you." Ms. Nakaido said as she motioned towards Amu and Akiro soon knew where the situation was heading.

"Ms. Nakaido I can explain. You see, I forgot a homework so by the time I remembered, I was halfway on my way here so I told my sister to go ahead of me, meanwhile I ran back to get my homework." Akiro explained. Ms. Nakaido only sighed as she shook her head slightly.

"Alright then, you can sit down. And as for you, Ms. Himamori.." Ms. Nakaido started as Akiro went to his seat. She turned to face Amu, then at the class who had quiet down. "You can sit behind your brother." She said; pointing towards the empty seat behind Akiro. Amu nodded and she soon proceeded making her way to her seat as Ms. Nakaido went on with teaching her class.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Seiyo~

Yaya continued on her search for her friend. That was till her stomach began to growl. Holding her stomach she soon began to wine.

"I'm hungry~!" Her chara that was resting on top of her head tired wined as well.

"Pepe too" The chara wined.

"let's go tell the others to take a break!" Yaya suggested as she tried to look at her chara; still on top of her head.

"Yeah!" Pepe cheered and Yaya proceeded to make her way or find her way to where her friends might be. She decided to check at the park. They agreed to meet in there later, only to no avail in finding anyone. Yaya hummed and she began to think; wondering in which places her friends would be searching in. That was till a sweet smell came along; grabing her attention. She looked around slightly and found nothing related to the sweet smell in the air. She continued to look around. She began looking through trees and through bushes till she found a piece of candy. Stars were clearly shown in her eyes as she imagined a heavenly light appear over the candy. Sure, it wasn't the sweet smell she smelled earlier, but eating candy doesn't hurt, right? grabbing the candy, she unwrapped it and put it in her mouth.

"Hm?" She wondered once she notice another piece of candy nearby. She moved closer and picked it up. She smiled at her luck to be able to find sweets. Her smile grew more as she notice another and then another one a bit ahead. She soon began to pick up the candy she saw, and unconsciously following a trail along with Pepe, until they stopped. She looked up and there notice once again the sweet smell. Right before her; a piece of cake. At this, Yaya was about to quickly grab the cake until a thought hit her. 'Where exactly did this cake come from?' she wondered as she looked around. She noticed she was in the deeper part of the park; trees surrounded her everywhere. She hummed as she got near the cake. Every step she took, she turned to look at her surrounding. Finally, she reached the cake. With one last glance, she shrugged and smiled; grabbing the plate of cake. She was about to take a bite of the cake, till she heard rustling. She looked around and before she knew, she felt her self be lifted up. She let out a startled scream as she saw white around her. "W-what's going on?!" She said; startled as she moved around, wanting to escape. Fear became evident as she struggled. she called out to see if anyone could hear her.

"Hey is anyon-" She started.. Till she heard laughter.

"Seems like we caught another one." The voice said as Yaya only gasped.

"W-who are you?!" She exclaimed. The person only laughed and Yaya noted it was in fact a man.

"That will be none of your concern. Once your out of the way just like your friend." The man said as He cut a rope that help tied Yaya up in the tree; wrap in a white cloak. Yaya groan in pain as she hit the floor, but it didn't stop her from struggling. She felt her self be lifted once more. Yaya yelled and moved around; wanting to get out, but still no avail. Until she realized, she could just character transform. She was about to call out her character transform, till she noted Pepe wasn't there with her. She began to panic; worry about her chara. And once again, began to scream and move around; wanting out; not knowing where she would be taken.

Pepe on the other hand, was unconscious once she hit the floor after falling off Yaya's head after the sudden trap. She shook her head slightly as she tried to regain consciousness. She looked around as she sat on the floor. "Yaya-chan?" She questioned as she looked around. She proceeded to fly around; calling out for her owner. Tears began to form in her eyes as she did. Pepe made her way out of the forest-like part of the park. As she flew higher up past the tree tops in search of her owner.

"Get me out!" Pepe turned as she heard Yaya's voice. She flew to the source and she notice a man in a black suit carrying some sort of white sack. That's when Pepe noticed it was moving and the sound of her owner coming out as the man put her into a black van.

"Yaya!" Pepe called out as she flew towards the van. To her luck as much as she tried, she couldn't reach the van as it soon disappeared from her sight. Quickly, she looked around and soon began to call out to the others all around town. For who knows what could happen to her owner and if the worst was done to her. She might as well disappear if they ruined her bearer's dreams. Tears began to form in her eyes as she went her way back to the park. She began to search for the others, hoping at least one of them would be there. To her luck, halfway to the park she found Nagihiko. Crying, she flew towards him holding onto him. Startling him a bit at the sudden impact and appearance.

"Pepe-chan?" Nagihiko wondered as he gently tug on Pepe as he noted sobbing. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"T-they.." She started as she looked at him; her eyes full of tears "They took Yaya!" She cried.

"W-What?" Nagi questioned not understanding. "Who took Yaya?"

"P-Pepe doesnt know! Pepe only saw a guy in a black suit that took Yaya away!" She cried.

"Don't worry Pepe-chan, we'll get Yaya back." He said as Pepe sniffed. Nagihiko looked at Pepe.

"R-really?" She asked and Nagihiko nodded.

''Do you know where the man that took her went?" He questioned and Pepe shook her head.

"Pepe only followed halfway before she lost sight of the man that took Yaya..." She said.

"It's alright. Any information we get, we'll find Yaya. Plus, this must be related to what Ikuto told of before. I'll contact the others so we can bring both Yaya and hopefully Amu back. Also, if that guy has to do with Amu's disappearance." Nagihiko said. Pepe nodded as She was being comforted by Rhythm and Temari. While resting on Nagihiko's shoulder who soon called the others. He soon began to run; making his way to the park 'First Amu and Now Yaya? What exactly is going on here?' He thought as he continued to make his way back to the park.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously~
> 
> "It's alright any information we get, we'll find Yaya. Plus, this must be related to what Ikuto told of before. I'll contact the others so we can bring both Yaya and hopefully Amu back. Also to see if that guy has to do with Amu's disappearance." Nagihiko said and Pepe nodded as She was being comforted by Rhythm and Temari. While resting on Nagihiko's shoulder who soon called the others as he soon began to run making his way to the park. 'First Amu and Now Yaya? What exactly is going on here?' He thought as he continued to make his way back to the park.

The wind blew as Amu was on the rooftop of the school; looking out and around the town and how similar it looked to home. She had already survived half of her day and within the whole day she was questioned a lot by many of her classmates. Many asking about her mainy about her brother and others about why she transfered or where she went before. To her luck, at least she and Akiro were able to talk about it the night before. They interpretted many of possible questions that would be asked so that she would know what to say in case they were asked. So far it all has been going well, to her luck.

"I want this day to be over." Amu mumbled as she leaned against the wired fence.

"don't worry, Amu-chan! Just a few more classes and we're done for the day!" Ran cheered; waving her Pom poms. Amu smiled at her and nodded.

"You're right." She said as she moved forward from the fence and turned around once again to look through the fence. She looked at the school grounds. When she did, she spotted Akiro along with his friends and it seemed they were looking for something. She curiously watched them as they spoke and walked around; asking other students questions. That was until one of Akiro's friends saw her looking down. They called the others and once they were there, they all looked up to see her with Akiro; motioning her to go over with them. Amu nodded although she doubted they saw her doing that. She exited the roof, making her way down the stairs until she finally reach Akiro and his friends. "Hey guys." She waved at them.

"We've been looking every where for you, Amu-Chii!" Yori complained.

"Oh, why?" Amu questioned.

"Well obviously we want you to eat lunch with us, duh." Ukito said; crossing his arms.

"After all, you are new and are Akiro's sister. Isn't it only natrual for you to eat with us?" Takara questioned.

"Plus as if we let a friend eat alone when she has us to company her" Kimiko said and Amu smiled.

"Thank you, guys." She said and Akiro wrapped an arm around her.

"Now then, let's go eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving." Kumiko said and the others laughed as they walked towards their usual spot. Each enjoying there meal along with their charas. At this, Amu took a glance at each and everyone's chara's with each being the opposite gender of her charas friends.

"Is something wrong, Amu-chan?" Tamara asked as she caught Amu glancing at her chara.

"huh? Oh nothing." Amu said and continued eating her lunch; looking down. At this, the others looked at each other; wondering whether she was able to see their charas. Of course, that was until they heard their own charas having a conversation. They looked where their charas were and notice four new charas within them.

"Hey, Amu-chan! Can we go with the others to take a look around school?" They heard a pink chara say as she floated towards Amu. To their surprise, she looked like the female version of Akiro's chara Ren. Although soon all their attention was on Amu.

'Cat's out of the bag' she thought.

"Uh yeah, sure. Just don't cause any trouble." Amu said as she tried to ignore the stares of the others... That is until Yori shouted.

"Amu-Chii, you have a guardian character?!" Amu nodded slowly.

"Well then.." Rimu started.

"It seems we have a new guardian on the team." Kumiko said with a grin.

"Eh?" Amu blinked and Nadeshiko giggled.

"I'm sure you'll make a good guardian, Amu-chan." She said and soon everyone began talking about her becoming a guardian.

"I-I'm becoming a guardian!?" She called out shocked. 'Again!?'

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ow!" Yaya cried out as she felt her body hit the ground. She struggled around as she was only able to see darkness. Until finally she was able to find the opening within the sack she was in. Poking her head out, she looked around slightly and saw she was in the same surrounding area when everything became dark. She began to question her surrounding as she sat up. She had been captured and she had heard some conversation about getting rid of her, yet she was back to the place she was captured. Yaya began to look around and she noticed nothing different from where she was before, except of course the cake she saw earlier was gone. She wondered more until she reached the playground within the park. She wondered why she was captured, that was until something clicked within her and she once more went into her detective mode.

"Yaya will find Amu-chii!" She declared as she received weird glances from the parents and their kids. Ignoring their statements, she took out her magnifying glass and went on to search for her friend. She roamed around town and she noticed many familiar stores, but when she read their names or saw the people she knew, they were all different. She wrote what she saw.

"Something seems fishy here, Pepe." she said looking at her notes. When she heard no response, she looked as to where the chara would have normally been. She felt her heart clench when she realized Pepe wasn't there with her. Pepe was able to get away from the men that had trapped her. She hoped her chara was safe and possibly with the others as well, even though she herself didn't know where she was; even if the place seemed the same. She knew something was different, she just couldn't place her finger on it. She wondered more until she came to a stop at a store that sold tv's, she stop infront of the window; concentrating on one of the tv's. It was the news. She frowned at it, knowing it wasn't interesting. That is until the weather was shown as she noticed the day it was. Monday. She was sure when she was captured it was Sunday. But how? It was just a few hours or less when she was captured and then hitting the ground into the park she was in. A whole day couldn't have passed by that quickly and she wasn't even unconscious when the whole process happened either, well not completely either. Now she noticed that not only it was Monday, but the time as well. It was almost 3; meaning school was about to end as well. She decided to go check out the school. Maybe there might be some clues, if any. She could also find the others at the Royal garden. That way, they wouldn't worry anymore about her.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Amu stood outside of the Royal garden the school had. She couldn't believe it. Once again, she was outside of the doors of the Royal garden in this new world and once more she is becoming a guardian. What Would her place be? She didn't know. Though she did know the roles of Akiro's and his friends. For example Takara: Queens chair; Riku: Kings chair; Yori: Jacks chair; Nadeshiko: Ace chair and finally Akiro: Jokers chair. 'The roles had switch between everyone, but I guess it was only natrual since they are the opposite gender from my friends. So their roles should be according to it, right?' Amu thought. She took in a big breath before exhaling slowly. "Now or never..again.' Amu had stretched her hands out to open the doors to the Royal garden but hesitating as well.

"Ah! I can't do this again!" Amu cried out as her charas tries to comfort her.

"Calm down, Amu-chan desu~." Suu said as Amu was holding her head as she moved back and forth from the door.

"I can't." She cried.

"Amu, this isn't anything new though." Miki had responded. Amu gave out a sigh knowing the truth.

"I just dont think...I should become a guardian." Amu spoke as she looked at the ground. "After all, if I do its like getting them involve with my case any time soon."

"Amu-chan.." Ran started; trying to figure out what to do for Amu. Amu only gave out another sigh.

"Why dont we go for a walk first? We still have time to come back. Plus, they suggested I can go when I feel comfortable." Amu said as she faced her charas with a gentle smile. Her charas looked at each other before smiling and agreeing to Amu's idea. They flew next to her as Amu had begun to walk around the outside of the school.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yaya had finally arrived at the school after several twist and turns and trying to figure out the streets of the new place she was in. Stars were in Yaya's eyes; finally happy to arrive and find her friends. Not to mention also grabbing the bag of candy she had left in the royal garden. She looked up at the sky as she noticed the sky had turned orange and from a distance she could see the night coming. Yaya began to enter to the school grounds and walked around; looking at the different students walking out or around the school. Some were looking at her; wondering who she was. Yaya paid no mind as she went on her search for her friends. She had reach near the royal garden when she notice a person with pink hair from where she was. Yaya's eyes widen at the thought of her best friend Amu as tears began to form in her eyes. Before she knew it, she had began to run towards the person.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya cried out tackling the person into a hug causing them both to fall. " You're Ok! Yaya was worrried!" Yaya cried out until she heard a scream once they both fell to the ground. But it belong to a boy.. She then pulled away from the hug and notice it was a boy with pink hair and how similar he looked liked Amu.

"..." Yaya stared at the boy infront of her as he sat up rubbing his head.

"That hurt.." He complained and then turn to Yaya "You know, you shouldnt tackle random people like that." He said. Yaya only continued to stare at him. "Hey.. Are you listening?" The boy asked as he began to wave a hand infront of her.

"Amu.." Yaya finally spoke. 'Amu?' The boy questioned. 'She knows Amu?' He thought. Yaya lowered her head "Y-you're.." She started.

"Hm?"

"You're a boy, Amu-chii?!" Yaya yelled in shock. It caused the boy infront of her to lean back at her sudden out burst; leaving him dumb-folded at what she just said before he actually processed what she said.

"Who are you calling Amu-chii?! I'm Akiro! and it's obvious that I am a boy!" He yelled at her.

"Eh? Akiro?" Yaya questioned, clearly confused now. Akiro only nodded to confirm his name.

"Oh..ok." Yaya said before moving her head to the side; indicating a new question. In response Akiro only raised an eyesbrow. "Can you tell me where Amu-chii is?" She questioned.

"Y-yaya...?" A voice spoke before Akiro could say anything; grabbing the attenion of both Akiro and Yaya. Akiro's eyes widen as he notice the tears form in Amu's eyes but before he could question her, Yaya had already gotten up and had ran towards Amu; practically tackling her into a hug except they didn't fell.

"Yaya found Amu-chii!" Yaya said cheerfully; tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend tightly.

To be conitnued...


End file.
